Irresistible
by FyreFlie
Summary: Christian gives Jericho a little treat...SLASH. Something a little different...


****

Title: Irresistible.

****

Rating: PG-13.

****

Content: Slash, smut, fluff, humour, romance…Not much else.

****

Summary: Christian gives Jericho a little treat…

****

Author Notes: And to think, I vowed never to write another wrestling story ever again…

First off, I apologise for the lameness and the general lack of quality of this mini-fic. I've been stuck for something to write for a while, so I gave myself an hour to write something with two characters and a word for a stimulus (Can't tell you what the word was, as it will ruin the story) and this is what I came up with. Thought some of you might get a kick out of it.

Now, even though I've put the rating at PG-13, some of you are going to start reading this and think it should be higher. Believe me, the low rating is justified…Just wait until the end of the fic before you report me or something. *Cringes*

Irresistible

Jericho glanced up as the dressing room door swung open dramatically. In strode Christian, a full-blown smirk pasted across his handsome face. And when Jericho saw what it was that Christian held tenderly in his hand, it was clear as to why.

'Oh, for crying out loud! Again?' Jericho spluttered. 'Have you no self control at all?'

Christian chuckled softly at his friend's outburst, slowly trailing his fingers up and down one side of his precious item.

'Jeez, don't freak out, Chris,' he purred. 'You're acting like you've never seen one before.'

'There's a time and a place though, Christian.' Jericho said firmly. 'We're at work now. You can't just-'

'Oh, knock it off,' Christian interrupted. 'You're starting to sound like Lance. Besides…'

With a flirtatious grin, the younger man closed the distance between himself and his partner with one large step. Jericho gulped as Christian's face came within inches of his own. As much as he knew he shouldn't, Jericho couldn't help but cast a fleeting glance over the length of the pinkish coloured object that his best friend caressed in the palm of his hand.

'Besides,' Christian repeated softly. 'I know you like it just as much as I do. You've told me so, don't try to deny it.'

Faltering for a moment, Jericho felt his cheeks flush slightly as he tried to ignore the teasing quality in Christian's twinkling blue eyes.

'I might have said that at other times,' he murmured. 'But I can't do this again…Especially not here!'

Christian laughed again, the sound tingling Jericho's ears as if it were the most perfect piece of music imaginable.

'But why **not** here? You had no problem with it in the park, or at the movie theatre. So why not here too, Chris? What are you so afraid of?'

His eyes following as pale cream dripped down the sides of Christian's teasing treat, Jericho slowly licked his lips: partly from nervousness, but mostly from desire. This subtle action did not go unnoticed by Christian, who quickly collected a generous blob of said creamy goodness onto his free hand's fingertips. Jericho's eyes grew to about twice their normal size as Christian proceeded to slowly and thoroughly lick and suck each coated digit until it was clean. The exaggerated noises of enjoyment that accompanied these actions did nothing to ease Jericho's situation, and he soon found himself having trouble standing upright. 

Observing how lost for words his friend was, Christian giggled softly, leaning forward and resting his head against Jericho's chest before continuing his persuasion.

'It's clear how much you want it, Jericho. So why not just give in?' he whispered seductively. 'I promise I won't tell anyone.'

Using his free hand to grip one of Jericho's wrists, Christian brought his partner's hand up and curled its fingers around his warm, damp item of allure. With a shuddery gasp, Jericho reluctantly let his hand tighten around Christian's offering, observing the satisfied smile on the younger man's face as he did so. Sweet thick liquid dribbled over the back of Jericho's hand as Christian planted a gentle kiss upon his friend's scarlet-red cheek.

'There. That wasn't so bad, was it?' Christian drawled playfully. 'Now, what are you waiting for? Enjoy it while it's still hard.'

Smiling shyly, Jericho sat down on the steel-folding chair set up behind him and brought his other hand up to grip what was now his property. Realising that Jericho was now in complete control, Christian released his grip on his little gift and contentedly watched as his partner gave the well-rounded peak in front of his face a few ravenous licks. Moaning lightly as he savoured the taste that he had grown to love so well, Jericho smiled up at his younger friend.

'Oh Christian, you're so good to me.'

Christian smiled. 'But of course. You know you can't resist what I have to offer you.'

Jericho nodded, still busily flickering his tongue over the top of the delicious treat as Christian turned and went to the other side of the room to change.

'Well, it's not like you give me a lot of choice,' Jericho pointed out. 'I've told you that I'm trying to cut back, yet you still keep on tempting me. You know that strawberry's my favourite.'

'Hey, no diet should ever involve boycotting ice cream,' Christian responded, shaking his head. 'That's just wrong. And by the way, chocolate so totally rocks the ass off of strawberry.'

'Meh, whatever,' Jericho shrugged, licking his fingers. 'It's all good, right?'

Nodding, Christian smiled as he stripped off his shirt and began untying his jeans. Finishing off the ice cream cone at an alarming speed, Jericho stood up and approached his half-naked partner, observing the exposed skin with a lascivious smile playing about his lips. Wrapping his arms around Christian's taut waist from behind, Jericho rested his chin in the crook of his lover's shoulder, kissing his ear lightly and nuzzling his face into the other man's neck.

'You know, you look so much more delicious than that cone did,' Jericho muttered gently. 'Think maybe I can lick ice cream from you sometime?'

A blush darkening his cheeks, Christian turned in Jericho's arms, smirking as he pressed a gentle kiss to his love's syrupy flavoured lips.

'Later, baby,' he murmured back, eyes shimmering with promise. 'Later.'

*~*~*

Yep…That's what I can come up with in an hour. My stimulus word was 'ice cream' if that wasn't obvious. I wasn't sure about what to make the rating of this story at first. My initial thought was 'R', but then I figured 'Hey…They're just eating ice cream, so where's the harm in leaving it at PG-13, neh?' *Grins*

I really want to write another longer, better Jericho/Christian ice cream based story sometime soon. One that will definitely have an R rating to accompany it! It's funny, because up until a few weeks ago, I was starting to hate this pairing. Now, since I've stopped watching Raw and Smackdown, I love it again…Weird. 

Anywho, let me know what you think of my random, one-hour challenge type thingy. ^_^

Thanks a billion and a half for reading!

Fyreflie!

XxX


End file.
